


Something about Spock

by Mirellesky



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, James T. Kirk is a bad singer, Kid Fic, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Slash, Winona's A+ Parenting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirellesky/pseuds/Mirellesky
Summary: Amigos de la infancia - Jim siempre ha sido un bocazas y por una vez Winona se alegra de que lo sea.Feliz día de la madre... ¿muy, muy atrasado?





	Something about Spock

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Reto 2 completado! En este caso era un fanfic AU sobre amigos de la infancia. Siempre he querido, además, mostrar a los mini-Spock y mini-Kirk y me alegro de haber tenido la oprtunidad perfecta de hacerlo en esta historia. Espero que la disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndola <'3

James Tiberius Kirk —Jim para los amigos, y amigos tenía muchos— no acostumbraba a dormir hasta tarde. Impulsado por el pensamiento de que cuanto antes se despertara antes podría seguir viviendo experiencias únicas, se levantaba muy pronto por la mañana y desayunaba con prisas antes de abrazarse a las piernas de su madre y pedirle que le llevara al colegio en coche porque, _mamá, por favor, que el autobús aun tardará en llegar y no quiero quedarme esperando en la parada sin hacer nada todo el rato_. 

Aquella era una de aquellas mañanas, pero por algún motivo, fue distinto. Winona, su madre, sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con cariño antes de preguntar:

—Algún día tendrás que decirme por qué tienes tanto interés en llegar pronto a la escuela. Antes te quedabas jugando a videojuegos hasta que el autobús venía a por ti. 

Jim se separó de las piernas de su madre, la observó como si de pronto a ella le hubieran surgido antenas de la cabeza y negó con la cabeza antes de responder de manera educada y nada propia de sí mismo. Su madre captó que se avecinaba una mentira de las gordas antes incluso de que su hijo tuviera tiempo de terminar de hablar.

—No es por nada en concreto, mamá. Me gusta llegar a la escuela pronto, encontrarme con los profesores, aprender todo lo que pueda…

El niño terminó con una sonrisa absurdamente conquistadora para su edad y enfocó sus ojos azules en ella de la manera más tierna posible. Cualquiera se habría visto inmediatamente hipnotizado por ese niño y su mejor expresión bondadosa pero Winona era su madre por algo y se limitó a arquear una ceja antes de coger la bolsa del almuerzo de su hijo y acercarla al cubo de basura.

—James Kirk, vas a decirme la verdad si no quieres irte a la escuela sin almuerzo hoy.

—Mamá, que no es nada, de verdad…

—James…

—Mamá…

El silencio les invadió mientras sus miradas se encontraban, luchando en mitad de la cocina como dos leones valientes y sanguinarios. Si Kirk era cabezota, su madre lo era más y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Continuaron con ese extraño combate de miradas hasta que de pronto un sonido extraño y electrónico les interrumpió. Ambos olvidaron rápidamente el combate y acudieron corriendo al salón, donde el televisor se había encendido mágicamente y se había convertido en el origen de los sonidos extraños. En la pantalla se mostraban varias luces carentes de sentido, rostros desfigurados y figuras desenfocadas. Tras unos treinta segundos con las mismas imágenes extrañas de pronto el televisor volvió a emitir un chasquido y se apagó de golpe.

—¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? —preguntó Winona, acercándose al mando del televisor, que se encontraba encima de la mesa. Con él intentó encender el aparato, pero éste se mantuvo impasible—. Kirk, ¿qué le ha pasado al televisor? —preguntó de nuevo, frustrada y sabiendo que cada cosa que se rompía en casa era culpa de su hijo.

James alzó las manos, defendiéndose de las acusaciones.

—¡Yo no he sido! Y esta vez es verdad. No como cuando te dije que Huesos y yo no habíamos tenido nada que ver con la desaparición del enano del jardín —le aseguró su hijo. Winona se giró para dedicarle una mirada de enfado —¡se había pasado semanas buscando a ese enano!— pero en aquellos momentos se encontraba más preocupada por su televisor, por lo que dejó para más tarde la regañina y siguió tocando botones del mando mientras enfocaba con él al aparato.

—Pues no funciona, es muy extraño.

—Spock seguro que podría arreglarlo; es un genio —aseguró el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

Winona se giró de nuevo hacia él, pero esta vez olvidó por completo el asunto del televisor. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

—¿Spock? ¿El niño nuevo?

Al escuchar el nombre del otro niño surgir de los labios de su madre, Jim se llevó las dos manos a la boca y deseó no haber hablado. No haberse levantado por la mañana aquel día. No haber nacido. Poco a poco fue retrocediendo a la cocina mientras mirada por encima de su hombro en qué lugar había dejado su madre el almuerzo tras amenazarle con tirarlo a la basura.

—Sí… ¿No te he hablado de él? Es verde y… eso, nuevo. Viene de otro planeta. De un planeta lejano —Jim necesitaba hacer tiempo, necesitaba distraer a su madre, pero ella fue más rápida que él y le pescó en el aire: le cogió por las axilas y lo levantó como si él no pesara los 45 kilos habituales para su edad.

—Jim, ¿qué es lo que me estás ocultando y por qué no me habías hablado de Spock, el niño tan listo que es de otro planeta? —preguntó, triunfal, la mujer. No había manera que su sonrisa disminuyera y menos tras descubrir que su hijo se estaba poniendo colorado por momentos.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a perder el autobús y a llegar tarde si no me sueltas ya!

—No te preocupes por eso, _Jimmy_ , que yo misma te llevaré. Ahora desembucha.

—No hay nada que desembuchar —intentó defenderse por enésima vez el pequeño—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Spock no tiene nada que ver contigo!

—¿Y por qué no? Algún día tendrás que presentármelo, ¿no? —Winona se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien avergonzando a su hijo como para detenerse en ese momento. Kirk siguió intentando escapar pero lo único que consiguió fue que su madre le bajara para que volviera a tener los pies en el suelo pero que le retuviera cogiéndole por los hombros y agachándose a su altura—. Nunca he visto a ningún vulcano. ¿Tienen esas orejas alargadas y extrañas que suele decir la gente que tienen?

—¡No son extrañas! ¡Spock es muy guapo! —soltó el crío, nuevamente sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras hasta que era demasiado tarde. En aquellos momentos su madre adoraba que fuera tan bocazas.

—Oh, así que Spock es muy guapo, ¿eh? —Su madre no pudo esconder una pequeña risita mientras preguntaba—. ¿Y qué más es Spock? ¿Alto? ¿Tiene los ojos azules como mi pequeño querubín?

Jim no tardó en mirar a su madre con asco teatralizado a causa del apelativo que ella acababa de dedicarle, pero siguió hablando antes de que Winona pudiera empezar a hacerle cosquillas —la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si se impacientaba acabaría torturándole de aquella manera—. 

—Es un poco más alto que yo y tiene los ojos negros. Bueno, negros no, es un marrón un poco fuerte, pero si te fijas bien parecen de color caramelo. Tiene unas cejas extrañas también y al principio pensé que siempre estaba enfadado porque las tiene así —prosiguió el niño, colocando sus dos índices sobre sus propios ojos e inclinándolos para formar una “V” para que su madre pudiera entenderle—. Pero ahora sé que no es porque esté enfadado, sólo es porque es así. Tampoco es serio, se ríe mucho.

—¿El vulcano se ríe? —preguntó sorprendida Winona, borrando su sonrisa y mirando a su hijo con sorpresa. Impulsado por la mirada extrañada de su madre, Jim amplió su sonrisa y empezó a hablar con ganas.

—¡Sí lo hace! Pero no como nosotros, él sólo sonríe un poco por el final de la boca. La curva así —aseguró, apretando con su índice su mejilla para que sus labios mostraran lo que en el pasado se habría llamado “la sonrisa de Mona Lisa”—. Aunque no lo diga nunca yo sé que le hace gracia que me meta con Magdalena aunque suele decirme que es mejor que no me meta en líos porque Magdalena es mucho más grande que yo y podría pegarme si algún día me toma por sorpresa. —Al ver la expresión de su madre al hablar sobre peleas, Jim perdió el valor de hablar—. Soy un buen niño, no me peleo con nadie en la escuela.

—No seas mentiroso, te conozco y sé que no te puedes estar quieto… —respondió Winona, soltando un suspiro exasperado—. Va, prosigue. ¿Eres amigo de Spock?

Ante esa pregunta, Jim abrió mucho los ojos y se mostró sorprendido.

—Pues no lo sé. Le he pedido muchas veces que sea mi amigo pero siempre me dice que no es lógico tener amigos. ¡Pero igualmente siempre juega conmigo al parchís tridimensional! A veces le gano y dice que es porque mis jugadas son ilógicas, pero lo único que hago es sacrificar algunas fichas para retrasar su llegada a la meta… ¡Y le gusta como canto!

Winona soltó un grito de espanto.

—¿Le gusta como cantas?

Fue ese el turno de Jim de sentirse ofendido.

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no tendría que gustarle?

—Hijo, te he oído cantar en la ducha y no es que seas… —Jim la miró con una ceja arqueada—. Bueno, no importa, prosigue.

—Los vulcanos no pueden mentir —aseguró el niño, con cara de haber ganado la partida porque aquella merecía convertirse algún día en la respuesta universal para todo. 

_“¿De verdad te gusta cómo me quedan estos pantalones?”. “Los vulcanos no pueden mentir”. “¿En serio me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?”. “Los vulcanos no pueden mentir”. “Se nos ha acabado el papel higiénico”. “Los vulcanos no pueden mentir”._

—Si te pido que me lleves pronto por las mañanas es porque así puedo pasar tiempo con él antes de que empiecen las clases —confesó Jim, perdiendo su sonrisa y bajando su mirada al suelo. Winona creyó escuchar perfectamente el sonido de su propio corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos—. Me cuenta cosas sobre su planeta, sobre su familia… ¿Sabías que su madre es humana pero su padre no? Por eso ha venido a estudiar a la Tierra. Me dice también cuántas estrellas separan a nuestros planetas y me las nombra. Y es…

—¿Es…?

—Creo que me gusta.

Winona sonrió de nuevo, orgullosa. Empujó a su hijo hacia sí y le abrazó muy fuerte, besando la parte alta de su cabeza y revolviéndole el pelo en el proceso. Su hijo empezó a quejarse por la falta de oxígeno y la súbita demostración de amor, pero eso no le importó a una madre que estaba viviendo el primer enamoramiento de su hijo. Esperaba que vinieran muchos más o que al cabo de dos semanas Jim ya ni se acordara de su amigo el vulcano, como solían hacer los niños, pero era feliz habiendo conseguido que su hijo confesara el primero de aquellos enamoramientos venideros. Besó de nuevo su frente y finalmente dejó que el niño rompiera el abrazo.

—¿Y eso a qué a...? —Jim no pudo concluir su frase pues la bocina del autobús escolar desde el exterior les interrumpió. Sorprendida por la hora que era, Winona alzó la cabeza y puso sus ojos sobre el reloj que marcaba que, efectivamente, la charla se había alargado más de lo esperado. Sin borrar su sonrisa se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para coger el almuerzo de su hijo.

—Jim, prepárate, que hoy te llevo yo al colegio. Coge tú mochila y sobretodo no te olvides del PADD. Date prisa.

Entre quejas por llegar tarde, Jim volvió a su cuarto, se aseguró de tener todo lo necesario en la mochila y volvió de nuevo al salón, donde su madre le dio el almuerzo. Salieron de casa, entraron en el coche que tenían aparcado en la puerta y Winona condujo con alegría pero en silencio hasta el colegio. Mientras se encontraban llegando a él, Jim le pidió que parara a unas cuantas calles, pues él era capaz de correr y así no era necesario que su madre le dejara en la puerta principal.

—Tonterías, te dejaré en la puerta —canturreó Winona, consiguiendo que Jim frunciera su ceño e hinchara sus mejillas debido al enfado. 

Tras algunos minutos más —Jim vio en el reloj del vehículo que estaban llegando cinco minutos tarde—, se detuvieron en la entrada del colegio. Se encontraba vacía, pues el autobús ya había dejado a todos los estudiantes, a excepción de una figura oscura que se encontraba apoyada al lado de la puerta. Al ver el coche, el niño se incorporó y se acercó al vehículo.

—Mamá, ¡ya puedes irte! —exclamó Jim, sonrojado como un tomate, mientras abría la puerta con rapidez para bajarse. Al ver quién bajaba del coche, el niño que había estado esperando se acercó a ellos, pero Jim le interceptó antes de que Winona pudiera siguiera llegar a presenciar el rostro del desconocido. Suponiendo que aquel sería el famoso Spock —y Dios Santo, había esperado a su hijo a la puerta de la escuela, Winona casi se sentía morir de felicidad—, la mujer decidió aparcar y salir del coche. 

En contra de las reticencias de Jim, Spock se acercó a ella.

—Usted debe ser la madre de James —alegó el niño en un tono completamente educado. Winona se agachó para quedar a su altura y le sonrió. Sus ojos se dirigieron primero a las curiosas orejas de Spock y luego terminaron sobre sus cejas, lugar en el que pudo comprobar que eran exactamente como las había descrito su hijo.

—Efectivamente. Y tú debes ser Spock. Jim me ha hablado mucho de ti —aseguró la mujer. Spock pareció sorprendido por esa afirmación y sus labios casi parecieron curvarse hacia arriba para formar una sonrisa. Jim también había tenido razón en eso.

—No sabía que James hablaba de mí persona en casa, señora.

—Por favor, tutéame. Y llámame Winona. 

—Winona entonces… —susurró el niño, ligeramente avergonzado. Jim estalló entonces: se colocó al lado de su amigo y por su rostro parecía a punto de echarse a llorar para que la tierra se lo tragara.

—¿A ella la llamas “Winona” pero a mí no puedes llamarme “Jim”? Vámonos a clase, que llegamos tarde.

Spock pareció entristecerse por el hecho de haber hecho sentir mal a su amigo o fue aquello lo que a Winona le pareció percibir gracias a las explicaciones que le había dado su hijo sobre el tal Spock. El niño vulcano asintió y se giró hacia Winona para despedirse, gesto que ella correspondió con alegría. Cuando Jim y se había internado en la escuela y Spock estaba a punto de ello, la madre del rubio volvió a hablar, dirigiéndose únicamente a Spock y deseando que su hijo no les estuviera escuchando.

—¿Realmente te gusta como canta...?

Spock volvió a mostrar aquella expresión de sorpresa y por algún motivo Winona creyó entonces que Spock era tan transparente como su hijo. El vulcano se giró hacia atrás, se aseguró de que Jim no estuviera a punto de volver a por él y se acercó a la mujer para responder:

—Los vulcanos no podemos mentir, pero sí apañárnolas para esconder un poco la verdad. Me gusta _cuando_ Jim canta. Sus ojos se vuelven más azules a causa de la felicidad y parece brillar como _Alpha Canis Majoris_ , la estrella más brillante que se ve desde la tierra. Sobre si me gusta como canta… Digamos que no soy ningún crítico musical como para poder responder a eso, señora. Pase un buen día.

Winona sonrió antes de despedirse del niño, quien se había encaminado ya hacia el lugar en el que Jim le esperaba tal y como él había esperado su llegada. La mujer deseó entonces que la amistad de ambos durara mucho más de lo que suelen durar las amistades de los niños y que algún día pudiera contemplar a esos dos niños siendo adultos y trabajando el uno con el otro.


End file.
